Perseus
Perseus was a human of Greece that used the legendary sword Harpē to slay Medusa and free the good side of her, which transformed into a pegasus. She then worked with him to help him free his mother, Danaë, from King Polydectes by turning the evil king into stone. Description Appearance He wears calfskin boots. He has curly brown hairLeg Post 52, Leg Page 3, Greek Legends, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Perseus doesn't always think things through and has a naïve view of the world and how it 'should work'. He understands the concept of a story and knows he is a hero of one and that he should not only follow conventions but that events around him should do likewise. He is fairly pragmatic and seeks to finish a quest without delving into the backstory or reasoning behind the details of the quest. He has a habit of asking stupid questions. He doesn't always see how useful something is until it has been adequately explained to him. He is brave but not very smart. He is also a product of his times, initially believing that men get to decide the fate of the women in their lives. Possessions Harpē See also: Harpē It's a Spartan hoplite sword from ancient times, it's hilt curved at the very end to give the hilt a comfortable hand grip. There is no guard, but it's unnecessary thanks to the groove in the hilt. The blade itself is exceptionally thin, able to slice very cleanly - however its fragility means it wouldn't be overly effective against heavily armoured knightsPan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The sword was said to have once been used by Cronos to slay Uranus and later by Perseus to slay Medusa. It would later fall into the hands of Sir Palamedes of Greece, who took it to spaceLeg Post 12, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Greek Legends Pre-Greek Legends Perseus' mother, Danaë, was impregnated by Zeus when he fell upon her as a golden shower. The term 'golden shower' has come to mean the act of urinating on someone, clouding the reality of the act. Danaë would remarry and her husband became the adoptive father to Perseus. He would, however, die and Polydectes, his brother, wishes to marry Perseus' mother, but he isn't a good man. Although Polydectes is king of Seriphos, his brother was a simple fisherman before he died. In order to get Perseus out of the way, Polydectes will hold a party and requests gifts of whatever he asks of the guests. Of Perseus he asks for the head of Medusa, which begins his quest. Perseus & Medusa Main articles: 52 | See also: Greek Legends In order to defeat the evil Medusa, Perseus travelled to the Isle of Hera. He found the island by stealing an eye that was shared by three witches, which he thought was really gross. When he met Ægle, one of the hesperides charged with maintaining the island, she was confused why he would come to an apple garden for such a thing. Because he had to endure the eye-touching, Perseus felt he was owed some kind of help for reaching the island and believes that magical places always contain useful, magical items. To convince Ægle he tells her that Medusa is evil and kills people and that there is a man holding a party he wishes to attend and who wants to marry his mother. She continued to be unimpressed but soon Athena arrives to help him instead. She, however, is also unimpressed when he presses stupid questions and expectations of stories he has heard. He does realise that she is his sister, their mutual parent being Zeus, but he doesn't understand it when she calls him a meff. He does explain how his mother was impregnated by Zeus as a golden shower and the confusion over the act of urinating on a woman and Athena falls into despair that she isn't a part of some meaningful narrative. Perseus claimed that Athena would feel much better if she gives him cool weapons for his quest and she agreed to break out the machine guns. Ægle, however, pointed out how that would distort time and so Athena changed the objects of choice. Instead she gave him the sword, Harpē, which she said was once used by Zeus. She also gifted him a highly-polished shield so that he could look at Medusa without turning to stone, though he complained that it wasn't anything special until she lied and claimed it was magically-polished. She also gave him the Helm of Hades, which was a cap created by Hades to grant the wearer invisibility. When he tried it on Ægle confirmed that she couldn't see him. He then tried to grope Athena's chest but, being a god, she could still see him and he tried to lie his way out of the act. When she reminded him she is his sister he first claimed he forgot that and then considered that his father is married to his sister, Hera. Athena told him to shut up and go on his quest. He travels to the Gorgon Cave of Athens but is overheard by the Gorgons within. He donned the cap of invisibility and fought against the Gorgon sisters. He sliced off Medusa's head and the positive aspect of her person was released from the monstrous body into a beautiful, winged horse - the pegasus. Perseus' claimed the head of Medusa as a weapon he could use against the man that would marry his mother, Polydectes. He retells the story of how he was sent by Polydectes to kill Medusa, which prompts her agreement to help Perseus kill the man. However before they left the cave, the remaining Gorgon sisters arrived and sought vengeance against Perseus for Medusa's death. They don't realise that the pegasus is Medusa and they want to eat her. Before they reached Medusa, Perseus used the machine gun on them - which Athena secreted to him when Ægle wasn't looking. They came back, restored to their human selves. Medusa wanted to be human again too but they supposed it must be part of her atonement for her vanity to remain as a pegasus. She decided she must have to go great works of good to be turned back and then went with Perseus to his island home of Seriphos. There he discovered that Polydectes had already married Danaë against her wishes and intended to consumate the marriage that night. The lords had helped him force Danaë into the marriage and so Perseus used Medusa's Gorgon-head to turn them all into stone. Afterwards they opened the palace as a museum and the statues were on display as museum-pieces. Notes Britt's Commentary "Perseus is based on PerseusPerseus article, Wikipedia. of Greek MythologyGreek Mythology article, Wikipedia., as well as MedusaMedusa article, Wikipedia. and HarpēHarpe article, Wikipedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Greek Characters